ALLA FUERA
by Yunuen -o
Summary: Alla fuera, bajo la Luna gris, alguien que me quiere, esta pensando en mi.


-:-

**Disclaimer**:

Ningún personaje de SAINT SEIYA me pertenece.

Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fanfiction.

Esto es un pobre intento por escribir algo sobre mi anime número 1, del cual soy fan desde los 9 años.

-:-

**ALLÁ FUERA**

Ha sido un día agotador, como lo han sido todos desde que llegó a esa isla, y a pesar de ser ya muy noche, permanece fuera de la cabaña, sentado en una de las tantas rocas que hay en ese estéril suelo, mirando el hermoso cielo inundado de chispeantes estrellas.

Ya es tarde, pero Shun no quiere ir a dormir, todavía no, porque este día es muy especial: es su cumpleaños.

Es un día muy especial, sí, pero también es un día muy triste.

Es su primer cumpleaños que no lo va a celebrar con su hermano mayor Ikki, pero trata de no pensar en ello, por más que sienta que le duele el corazón y que va a explotarle, por más que sienta que no puede respirar por el horrible nudo en su garganta, por más que sienta que en sus ojos se le clavan mil agujas filosas… le ha prometido a su hermano que será fuerte.

Mira las estrellas, y sonríe, sonríe porque es su cumpleaños y porque Ikki debe de estar haciendo lo mismo que él en este mismo momento: buscando esa estrella.

Sabe, gracias a una canción que le cantaba Ikki, que uno puede pedirle un deseo a una estrella, y quizás, solo quizás, también esa estrella pueda mandar un mensaje.

A falta de velitas de cumpleaños, le ha pedido a una estrella que su hermano recuerde esa canción que le cantaba…

Aunque sé que estamos lejos,

hace bien pensar

que la misma estrellita

nos escucha al desear…

… y que piense lo mismo que él ha pensado: que una estrella también puede mandar mensajes.

Por eso, aunque está muerto de cansancio, Shun ha estado buscando toda la noche la estrella correcta, esa estrella con la que seguramente Ikki le dirá "¡Feliz cumpleaños ototo!".

Y va esperar toda la noche si es necesario.

Lo que no sabe Shun, es que Ikki ha tenido un entrenamiento más que agotador.

Ikki yace tirado en el suelo de la cueva, retorciéndose de dolor.

Más que entrenamiento, Ikki tiene la impresión de que su Maestro quiere matarlo a golpes.

Aprieta con fuerzas su mandíbula para no gritar, y también sus parpados para no llorar, pero no por los moretones color purpura que casi cubren todo su cuerpo y que le duelen tanto, sino porque siente que, por primera vez, le ha fallado a su hermano.

Todo el día estuvo pensando en su hermano, como lo hace todos los días, pero especialmente hoy porque es cumpleaños, y casi le gana el llanto porque no puede estar con él para desearle feliz cumpleaños. Su único consuelo ha sido cantar, en su mente, una canción que le cantaba a Shun:

Allá fuera

bajo la luna gris,

alguien que me quiere

está pensando en mí…

Cantando una y otra vez esta canción consiguió dominarse, pero también, gracias a esta canción, fue que tuvo una idea… ¡la idea más disparatada que ha tenido en su vida!... pero nada tenía que perder si lo intentaba: en la noche, buscaría la estrella más hermosa y brillante del todo el cielo, y a ella le susurraría: "Feliz cumpleaños ototo", deseando con toda su alma, que Shun pudiese recibir el mensaje.

Pero Ikki no va a poder decirle Feliz cumpleaños a su hermano, porque no tiene fuerzas para levantarse.

Las pocas energías que tiene las ocupas para cantar, apenas en susurros, esa bonita canción que le cantaba a su hermanito.

Allá fuera

bajo la luna gris,

alguien que me quiere

está pensando en mí.

Allá fuera

alguien hallaré,

y que nos encontremos,

allá fuera en algún lugar.

Aunque sé que estamos lejos,

hace bien pensar

que la misma estrellita

nos escucha al desear.

Y cuando el viento de la noche

cante el arrorró,

bajo este mismo cielo

dormiremos tú y yo.

Allá fuera nos unirá el amor,

y estaremos siempre juntos,

siempre,

en los sueños,

tú y yo.

Lejos de conseguir el consuelo que tanta falta le hace en ese angustioso momento… algunas lágrimas consiguen escapársele de sus ojos... pero antes de que su llanto de convierta en un autentico diluvio… un potente sentimiento poco a poco se abre paso en su pecho, un sentimiento muy diferente a la tristeza que lo había dominado los primeros días que llegó a esa endemoniada isla.

- ¡SHUN! –

Grita Ikki con su reseca garganta, y a pesar de sentir que todos sus huesos van a quebrarse, comienza a arrastrarse por el suelo.

Lenta y dolorosamente, Ikki se arrastra por el suelo: primero estira un brazo, después el otro, apoya una pierna, la menos amoratada, y se jala a sí mismo para avanzar unos míseros centímetros, pero vuelve a estirar un brazo, después el otro, apoya su pierna la menos lastimada, y tira de sí mismo…

Se detiene un momento para jalar aire, pero ya que está en el suelo, el polvo entra a sus pulmones, ahogándolo.

Tose con fuerza y por largo rato… ¡No puede perder el tiempo de esa manera! ¡Sabe que es ya muy tarde, y si continua a ese ritmo, saldrá de la cueva al amanecer!

Pero tiene que intentarlo.

Después de que puede respirar de nuevo… levanta la cabeza, estira un brazo, luego el otro…

Y avanza, pero su corazón empieza a latir rápidamente, y su respiración se agita.

¡No le importa que sus pulmones se llenen con el inmundo polvo! ¡Tiene que salir porque quiere desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a su hermano!

Consigue mover una mano, y esa mano choca contra un pie descalzo.

- Ikki. – oye una dulce voz.

Se maldice a sí mismo por hacer preocupar a…

- E… Esmeralda. –

Esmeralda pronto lo auxilia. Como puede, logra tomar a Ikki por los hombros y lo arrastra hasta la pared más cercana, y le ayuda a apoyar la espalda.

La niña corre por el agua y el trapo que trajo, y comienza a limpiarle las heridas a Ikki.

Aunque Esmeralda es muy cuidadosa para curarlo, sabe que es imposible que no le esté lastimando más de lo que ya está.

Pero Ikki no se queja, en cambio, espera a sentirse un poco mejor para continuar con su proeza.

Y eso hace.

Esmeralda no acaba todavía de limpiarle toda la sangre del cuerpo de Ikki, cuando él se pone de pie.

- ¡Ikki! –

Ikki avanza unos metros, pero se tambalea…

Para su suerte, Esmeralda está ahí, y logra atraparlo antes de que se desplome.

- ¿Qué haces? –

- Y… Yo… - tan sólo puede señalar afuera.

Esmeralda sabe que Ikki puede ser muy testarudo, así que ni siquiera le pregunta por qué quiere salir estando tan herido.

Apoya un brazo de él sobre sus hombros, y despacio, salen a la gélida noche.

El niño comienza a temblar por el frío que hace, pero, apoyado en la niña, sigue avanzando sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

Esmeralda guía a Ikki, hasta que Ikki para y se aparta de ella.

Los ojos azules del niño brillan tanto o más que las mismas estrellas del despejado cielo. Es la ansiedad que siente al buscar con desesperación la estrella más hermosa y resplandeciente…

- ¿Buscas una estrella? – le pregunta Esmeralda.

Ikki asiente.

- ¿Qué tal esa? – la niña señala una de las incontables luces que hay sobre sus cabezas.

Ikki voltea hacia donde Esmeralda apunta, y ve una enorme estrella azul que parece destellar al mismo ritmo que su pequeño y agitado corazón.

- Es la estrella a la siempre que le pido mis deseos porque es la más bonita, aunque hoy parece estar brillando más que nunca. -

Ikki ahora voltea, y con ojos que resplandecen por las lágrimas, le agradece en silencio a su amiga.

Ella le sonríe, feliz por ser de ayuda.

Ikki vuelve a mirar a la estrella y…

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS OTOTOOOOOO! –

.

Shun continua mirando incasable el cielo… y de repente, una estrella comienza brillar con gran intensidad; brilla con una intensidad azul.

Se levanta de golpe y corre hacia la estrella, como si quisiera desprenderla del cielo y poder escuchar mejor lo que quiere decirle, pero se detiene.

El dolor en su corazón, el nudo en su garganta, y el aguijoneo en sus ojos se desvanecen, y una gran sonrisa se despliega en su cara.

- ¡NIISAAAAAAN! -

.

Ikki mira cómo la estrella azul continúa parpadeando con mucha intensidad por unos instantes más, hasta que su brillo vuelve a ser como el de las otras estrellas.

Es hasta entonces que Ikki permite que el cansancio lo doblegue: cae de rodillas, y las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer sus sucias mejillas.

Llora como el pequeño niño que aún es, pero sus lágrimas son de felicidad más que de impotencia o dolor.

Esmeralda se arrodilla junto a él y lo abraza.

Esta noche, Shun e Ikki duermen, quizás con moretones en sus pequeños cuerpos, pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

-:-

Hay detalles que no recuerdo, pero creo que Ikki no dormía en una choza como Shun sino en una cueva.

La canción es una canción de la película que se llama Un Cuento Americano; es una preciosa canción. Si quiere escucharla, búscala en youtube como: "Somewhere Out There" Spanish With S&T (An American Tail); o para más fácil: un cuento americano canción, y es el segundo video que aparece.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
